Am I Wrong, For Thinking We Could Be Something For Real
by once-a-glee-lover
Summary: It figures that the moment he decides to actually say what has been on his mind for months, it is interrupted by yet another mission.


Am I Wrong, For Thinking That We Could Be Something for Real

Author's Note: So this is just a short one-shot based on a couple of prompt given to me by an anonymous person on Tumblr about Wyatt pining for Lucy. Its also a little fluffier towards the end because a couple of people asked me for Lyatt fluff given all the angst and disappointment in the Timeless fandom right now. I'm also working on a longer one-shot based on another Tumblr prompt, but I have no idea when it will be posted because it just keeps getting longer and longer. Just remember, fanfiction is what will keep the show alive!!

Disclaimer: Timeless is owned by Sony and the Network that shall not be named (but seriously fuck you NBC). The title is from the song Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz. Look it up if you don't get the chance, its catchy!

Two months. That's how long it had been since the visit from their future guests. Two unbelievably long, lonely months since his ill-fated love confession to Lucy. It figures that the moment he decides to actually say what has been on his mind for months, it is interrupted by yet another mission.

Wyatt can't be too upset about that though. The mission had been an important one, to right a wrong and get Rufus back. The mission itself had been difficult to say the least, having to re-live moments he wished he forgot right up until the moment Rufus had been about to be shot. He and Future Wyatt were able to work together to throw off Emma's aim, while at the same time keeping an eye out for Jessica. His Lucy and Tomb Raider Lucy (as he affectionately referred to her) managed to watch out for Rufus and they succeeded in keeping him from being shot. Wyatt was also able to stop Lucy from going after Emma and save her beautiful face from being destroyed. In the end though, that hadn't even worked in his favour. It was like that somehow made his Lucy angrier with him and he didn't understand why until they returned to their timeline and he finally confronted her after saying goodbye to their future selves and celebrating Rufus' return.

 _Flashback_

"Lucy, wait, can we talk?" Wyatt yelled after Lucy had walked off without so much as looking at him.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Lucy asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"What's going on with you? I stopped your counterpart from getting her face smashed in by Emma. Shouldn't you be happier?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she slowly turned to him. "What exactly should I be happy for? Don't you get it, maybe I wanted to go after her? Maybe I wanted to kill her once and for all and you stopped me."

Wyatt was shocked. He never expected those words to come out of her mouth. Lucy never wanted to kill anyone, hell she had nightmares to this day about killing Jesse James of all people.

"Luce, I've told you, leave the killing to me."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "That's just it, I don't want you hovering over me all the time. I need to fight my own battles. My battle is with Emma. She killed my mother and one of my best friends. If anyone needs to take her out and end all of this, its me."

"But its my job to protect you." Wyatt protested. "And Rittenhouse has destroyed my life as well, so shouldn't I get a say?"

"Who's going to protect me from you, Wyatt?" Lucy asked quietly, brokenly.

"Who's going to protect my heart from yours?"

That single question nearly destroyed him. He knew she was right. He had broken her heart, she had every right to want to protect it.

"I love you." He tried.

Lucy looked at him and it took everything in him not to reach out and brush away her tears. "I believe you, but that doesn't change anything. I love you too, but that's not the problem. The problem is trust. I still trust you with my life Wyatt, but I'm sorry I can't trust you with my heart. Not again." And with that, she turned and walked away.

 _End Flashback_

That had been two months ago now and since that night, everything had been a mess. Lucy was Lucy. She still smiled at him, out of politeness, but it was never the same smile she used to send him. She would still say hi to him when she had too. They went on missions, but she stuck closer to Flynn and Rufus and never once allowed him to help her buckle up (which had always been their thing). To be fair, she now did it by herself, never letting Flynn do it. Thank god.

They were merely acquaintances now and it killed him.

He would catch her and Jiya gossiping in the kitchen like all girls liked to do. He would see her in the common area making fun of movies with Rufus. The worst, however, was when he caught her coming out of Flynn's room with a bottle in hand. He wasn't stupid, he knew they weren't doing anything besides talking. She had been very clear about that, but it still bugged him to see Flynn slowly taking his place in her life. Hopefully not in her heart.

"Cat got your tongue, Soldier?" A voice spoke from behind him.

Wyatt bristled when he recognized the smug tone.

"Go away, Flynn." Wyatt snarled.

Flynn ignored him, and infuriatingly, took a seat across from where Wyatt was leaning against the counter.

"Word of advice…give her some time." Flynn offered.

"Why should I take any advice from you?" Wyatt asked.

Flynn rolled his eyes as he sipped at his drink. "Who do you think has been her shoulder to cry on for the last few weeks?"

Wyatt wanted to say something snarky but bit his tongue, knowing the former terrorist had a point.

"Lucy is too good for you. You know that and I know that. But the thing is, she doesn't. She is still hopelessly stuck on you." Flynn said. "You are all she talks about."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wyatt asked.

"Because, as much as I dislike you, I care about her. She wants to trust you again, Wyatt, but she needs some time and she needs to see you fighting for her, not the moping around you've been doing. You want to pine for her, fine, but that isn't going to get you anywhere with her." Flynn said.

Wyatt knew he was right, as hard as that was to admit. He needed to prove himself to Lucy.

"How do I get her to trust me again?"

Flynn shrugged. "Start small?"

Wyatt nodded in agreement. He didn't want to overwhelm and scare her off.

In the weeks to come, he started off doing small things for her. He made sure her coffee was ready in the morning just as she liked it, he made sure her favourite show always recorded and that they got to play some of her favourite games on game night as opposed to Rufus and Jiya's nerdy games like Star Wars Monopoly. He wasn't sure if she noticed the gestures at first, but then she started smiling at him more and slowly started to relax around him.

After a while, she started coming to him and opening herself up more, like she used too. She asked him to help her learn self defense and to teach her to fight. He offered to teach her to cook and she agreed. After a while, it was like old times before 'I love yous' and angst ridden looks. They had their friendship back.

One night, approximately 5 weeks later, they had a mission go haywire. It was a random date in a random town in South Texas. Lucy had no idea the historical significance or why Emma and Jessica had chosen it. They pretty quickly figured out that it was all a set up and an ambush. They had brought two other well-trained in combat Rittenhouse agents with them and shots were immediately being fired upon arrival.

Wyatt and Flynn managed to keep Lucy and Rufus inside the Lifeboat while they took on the other four. They managed to take down the two agents easily enough, but Emma got away leaving only Jessica.

It pretty clear she had never been pregnant and even worse, it looked like she had an engagement ring on her finger. An expensive one. She obviously been involved with someone for a long while, someone who had to be Rittenhouse as well. This time, Wyatt had no qualms about taking her down. This was not his Jessica and she never had been.

Flynn eyed him and he gave them the go-ahead, but not before Jessica got one last shot off.

Wyatt crumbled to the ground as he felt the bullet hit his abdomen. Blinding pain filled his body as he struggled to breathe. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was Lucy screaming his name.

The next thing he knew, he was coming to in a dark room that he recognized as the medic room in the bunker. He looked around and noticed a lone figure with her head laying against his stomach, clutching his hand.

"Luce." Wyatt gently shook her awake.

Lucy looked up at him with blurry eyes. As soon as her vision focused, she was on him. She leaned up and kissed right then and there.

"Whoa." Wyatt said as he pulled away. "Am I in a different timeline?"

Lucy smirked and smacked his shoulder. "No you idiot. I'm just tired."

"Tired?" Wyatt questioned.

Lucy nodded. "Tired of hiding away. Tired of lonely nights. Tired of being unhappy. Tired of seeing the man I love nearly lose his life."

Wyatt let out a pained laugh. "Well in that case, I'm tired too."

"Good so we are in agreement then. No more messing around. We need each other." Lucy said as she placed her hands on Wyatt's face.

"That we do, Babydoll, that we do."


End file.
